A room divider typically has several segments that are attached to each other to suit a particular arrangement. Two segments can be detached and re-attached into a different configuration. Typically, this requires the use of tools to remove some nuts or bolts or brackets, rearrange adjacent segments into a different arrangement, and then reinstall the brackets (along with the nuts and/or bolts) to fix the segments in their new position.